


Not Sin, Not Tragedy

by GillyTweed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Hunter Lexa, Hurt/Comfort, Vampire Clarke, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: “Let her go.” She spoke fiercely, barely holding herself back from lunging forward and attacking. Lexa was basically a hostage at this point, one wrong move and she could have her throat torn out.“Or what? You’re barely fifty years old. I’ve been around for almost a millenia. What could you do to stop me?” Alie pulls Lexa closer, a cruel smile replacing her smirk. The Elder Vampire caressed the hunters face, almost lovingly. “She’s cute, strong. I think I’ll keep her after I kill you. It’s not everyday that I find a human like this.” Suddenly, the woman's expression changed as she drew away from the brunette, eyes glinting. “Kill her, then we’ll have a little fun.”





	Not Sin, Not Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took a while. I’ve actually had an outline for this since I started my Ao3 account last year in March. I just never got around to writing it till now. At least this is one thing I can check off of my “Honestly, just fucking write it already” list.

Clarke breathed hard as she sped towards the docks. Her lungs didn’t need the air but human habits were hard to break even when someone was thirty years dead. If her heart still beat, it would have been going a mile a minute, both from the exertion and the crushing panic that coursed through her.  
  
She skid to a stop just outside the gate that led to the dock and warehouse district, her breathing evening out almost instantly now that she wasn’t moving. Under normal circumstances, she would just keep running, blazing through until she finished her mission, but this situation was far from normal.  
  
Slipping her backpack from her shoulders, she set it up against the gate and dug through it until she pulled out several bags filled with blood. They’d become a bit warm but she drained them all anyway, not having the choice of being picky. Lexa was in danger and there was no way she’d risk her girlfriends safety because she was turning her nose at blood simply because of the temperature.  
  
Finishing the last of the blood, she tossed the empty plastic back into her bag before slinging it back onto her shoulders. With so much blood in her body she felt powerful, not as powerful as if it was fresh, but she was definitely stronger, and she’d need every bit of strength she could get. Swallowing thickly, the last traces of red washing from her mouth, she began her trek into the docks, following the faint scent trail that Lexa had left.  
  
They’d been on a regular investigation mission when it happened. They’d met up like usual, ensuring no one from their respective families had followed them, then had gone to investigate reports of a blood crazed vampire that had been spotted in the industrial area of the city. What they hadn’t expected was the Elder Vampire they’d found, mid feed with blood dripping from her mouth and a homeless man limp in her hands.  
  
Clarke had felt her power the second she’d laid eyes on her, but Lexa had jumped forward, slashing skillfully with her swords and unable to realize the danger they were both in. Against a regular vampire, Clarke would have just sat back and let her girlfriend do her thing. Lexa was incredibly skilled as a hunter, but she was still one human, and against an Elder Vampire human just wasn’t enough, no matter how skilled.  
  
She’d jumped into the fray immediately, but even that was too late. She’d ended up thrown into piles of construction materials. She’d been pinned by, rather painful, rebar, the metal piercing her body and trapping her, giving her no choice but to watch as Lexa was thrown over the Elder Vampire’s shoulder and taken, the woman throwing a cruel smirk the blonde’s way before leaving.  
  
It had taken her almost an hour to free herself, and another hour to find blood and heal the holes that filled her body before she could turn her thoughts towards finding Lexa, and those thoughts had been filled with panic. It had been two hours, almost three now, of Lexa being in an Elder Vampire’s clutches and it terrified her to no end. It had taken all of her willpower to actually think things through, calling backup from both the hunters and her own coven, as well as researching the vampire’s abilities with the nearest supernatural information broker.  
  
Her own abilities would be rather useless in a fight, but at least she’d be able to check that Lexa was okay. Her girlfriend had expressed displeasure at using her abilities to check her health without actually asking, but she was sure that this time Lexa would let it slide. However, the Elder Vampire’s ability, Alie’s ability was rather concerning. It was similar to Well’s and his Sire’s, some sort of mind control that allowed them to control humans.  
  
Lexa was extremely strong, easily capable of resisting Wells or Thelonious, but Alie was an Elder Vampire. She’d been around for hundreds of years, and seemed to have a consistent diet of large amounts of fresh blood, so it was safe to say that she was ridiculously powerful. The thought of Lexa being controlled made her mouth dry and fear stab at her heart. Clarke wasn’t sure that she’d be able to fight if Lexa was her opponent.  
  
As she ran between the warehouses, Lexa’s scent grew stronger. Stopping outside a warehouse that looked exactly the same as all the others, she breathed deeply, taking in the smell of salt and brine, and most importantly, Lexa. The scent was fresh, and to her relief didn’t really have any strong traces of blood, meaning it was doubtful that she was injured too badly.  
  
Clenching her jaw, she dropped her bag outside, the small medical kit clattering as it hit the cement. If Lexa was injured she could come and get it, and if she took it with her it would just be cumbersome. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door, wincing as the hinges screeched with rust.  
  
Surprisingly, nothing jumped out as she entered. Crates stacked high in orderly rows, creating walls that cut off her line of sight. Her reduced sight made her skin crawl as she began going deeper into the building. It was only as she reached the far back was there signs of life. Lexa lunged from the shadows, face eerily blank and swords swinging with less precision than usual.  
  
“Lexa!” Clarke ducked, a blade singing above her head. The brunette didn’t show any sign of recognition, continuing her attack without reprieve. “Lexa, fight it! You’re the strongest human I know, if anyone can do it, you can.” She pleaded, fighting back the urge to sob as Lexa’s sword grazed her arm. It hurt but the extra blood she’d drunk healed her quickly.  
  
“That’s enough, come here, Pet.” A voice rings from the corner and Lexa obeys instantly, jogging to Alie’s side to await further orders. The sight made Clarke’s chest hurt. She watched as Alie slid from her perch atop a crate and went to stand behind Lexa, resting her chin on the brunette’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around the warrior’s waist with a smirk.  
  
“She really is extraordinary, isn’t she? I’ve been mentally commanding her to kill you since you entered the building, yet she resists. I haven’t seen this much mental fortitude since Napoleon.” Clarke felt her throat close as Alie pressed her nose against Lexa’s neck. Her girlfriend had always hated someone suddenly being near her neck, to the point that they’d established a rule that Clarke had to ask if it was okay. Seeing that rule be blatantly broken by someone else made her burn with anger. “She smells delicious as well.” Alie’s tongue flickered against the exposed skin of Lexa’s shoulder, making Clarke feel ill.  
  
“Let her go.” She spoke fiercely, barely holding herself back from lunging forward and attacking. Lexa was basically a hostage at this point, one wrong move and she could have her throat torn out.  
  
“Or what? You’re barely fifty years old. I’ve been around for almost a millenia. What could you do to stop me?” Alie pulls Lexa closer, a cruel smile replacing her smirk. The Elder Vampire caressed the hunters face, almost lovingly. “She’s cute, strong. I think I’ll keep her after I kill you. It’s not everyday that I find a human like this.” Suddenly, the woman's expression changed as she drew away from the brunette, eyes glinting. “Kill her, then we’ll have a little fun.”  
  
Clarke’s eyes widened as Lexa lunged forward, barely dodging the swinging blades. A light brush of her hand against Lexa’s arm earned her a cut to her shoulder, but also a glimpse of her health. The brunette’s brain activity was erratic, flipping from awake to unconscious at a worrying pace, and the signs of anemia she senses fills her with rage. Alie had fed from Lexa, and she would pay.  
  
Lexa was more sluggish than normal, her swings slower, but still precise, so it takes several long minutes for the blonde to subdue her, pinning her girlfriend against a support pillar. “I’m sorry.” She hoped Lexa could hear her. “I love you.” She smashed Lexa against the pillar, knocking her unconscious with a dull crack. The sound made Clarke’s stomach roil.  
  
She lowered Lexa carefully to the ground, cradling her head tenderly. She could see Alie out of the corner of her eye, watching on from where she had sat down on her crate. She looked entirely content to wait as the blonde shed her jacket and laid it over her hunter.  
  
“You don’t think you can kill me do you?” No, she really didn’t, but really, all she had to do was stall and survive until backup arrived. She said nothing as she stalked closer, taking her time in hopes to draw things out, then she lunged, fangs bared

* * *

It took a while for Lexa to come to, drugs, strong drugs, pulling her back into unconsciousness several times before she managed to fight through. Once she managed to blink her eyes open, she stared at the smooth off white ceiling for several moments, trying to focus. Finally, she turned her head and took in the small hospital room.  
  
It was obviously a private room, not small exactly, with one bed and two doors, one closed and obviously leading to the rest of the hospital, while the other was ajar and revealed a darkened bathroom. The darkness outside the curtained window told her it was late in the night and the muted noise from the rest of the hospital was only a whisper. Machines beeped softly, measuring her heart rate, blood pressure and several other things she couldn’t be bothered to discern because her focus was quickly taken up by the blonde sitting in the chair beside her bed.  
  
Clarke was curled tightly in the chair, legs tucked into her chest with her cheek resting on her knees. She seemed to be sleeping, despite not actually needing to sleep, so she was most like likely attempting to appear more human while she waited, or simply decided to go unconscious to pass the time. Either way, the sight of her girlfriend small and asleep tugged Lexa’s lips upwards into a tired smile.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she tried to remember what had happened. She remembered leaving her family’s compound under the guise of going on patrol, then meeting up with Clarke. She remembered the rush of happiness when she saw her girlfriend again after several days of separation, the exhilaration of working together while trading kisses in the darkness of alleys and the feeling of Clarke’s back against her chest as the vampire carries her across distances that would take hours to traverse on her own.  
  
Then things became hazy. She remembered tracking the vampire, finding her in the shadow of a low building in a construction yard, blood on her hands and mouth. She remembered jumping in to fight, then nothing. Nothing then a fog of images and sensations. If she concentrated hard enough she could recall being thrown like a rag doll, hitting the floor hard, the feeling of fangs piercing her shoulder but not like when Clarke would feed. No, this had been rough and hard, her head wrenched back and the bite harsh, with far too much blood taken in one sitting. It would explain the weakness in her limbs and the ache that radiated from her neck and shoulders, but the logical descriptions didn’t stop the wave of disgust and violation she felt. She had the sudden urge to have her girlfriend's arms around her.  
  
  
“Clarke…” She croaked softly, swallowing harshly to clear her sleep clogged throat. Clarke jolted awake at the sound of her name, scanning the room for a moment, looking for threats, before her gaze landed on Lexa, eyes going wide.  
  
“Lexa! How are you feeling?” The blonde inched her chair forward with just a bit too much speed to be human, her hands hovering next to the brunette’s arm, obviously trying to respect her ‘don’t check my health without asking’ rule even in her fear and panic.  
  
“I’m okay, just a little sore.” Lexa smiled softly, grabbing Clarke’s hand in hers and tugging her closer. “Come’re, I’m cold.” She wasn’t really, and just from her touch Clarke would know as well, but she couldn’t bring herself to truly ask to be held for her own comfort. Clarke had helped her overcome many aspects of her trained need to appear strong, but thus far physical comfort had been one of the last hold outs.  
  
Without a seconds hesitation, Clarke was curled around her, shuffling them gently until Lexa was sitting between her legs, back resting against her chest, the wires that connected her to the machines carefully laid to the side. Thin, deceptively powerful arms slide around her waist, and she sighed happily as she relaxed back against her girlfriend.  
  
“Do you remember anything?” Clarke mumbled, chin resting on her shoulder. A hand rubbed soothingly up and down her arm, making her relax further.  
  
“A little… bits and pieces mostly. Did we fight?” She struggled to remember further, finding it disconcerting that there was just a stretch of nothing in her mind.  
  
“Yes, and I’m pretty sure she fed from you.” Lexa couldn’t see her face but she was rather certain that Clarke was upset at that prospect. “You had signs of anemia when I got to you.” That part she sort of remembered, making her shiver, which made Clarke’s hold tighten around her.  
  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She pang of worry shot through her, resting heavily in her stomach but relaxed when she felt Clarke shake her head. “Did you defeat the vampire?” She wasn’t entirely sure what the woman had been but she was far stronger than anything they’d ever faced.  
  
“No, but I managed to hold out till backup arrived.” At that Lexa frowned.  
  
“Does everyone know about us?” She couldn’t keep the edge of panic from her voice. The entire reason they’d been sneaking around in the first place was because their families would never approve of a relationship between a vampire and a hunter.  
  
“Yes… They agreed on a tentative truce until they figured everything out.” She let out a deep sigh of relief. Well, that explained why she’s woken up to Clarke and not her family looming over her.  
  
“Are we going to have to Romeo and Juliet this situation?” She tried to joke but her tone was flat. However, it still drew a chuckle from Clarke regardless, who pressed a gentle kiss behind her ear.  
  
“Well, I’m technically dead already, so we’re halfway there.” That made both of them laugh softly. It was a morbid thought, but it lightened the situation enough for Lexa to relax, slumping back against her girlfriend as she let out a yawn. It was doubtful that anyone would come to visit them until morning, which was several hours away if the pitch darkness outside told her anything, so she settled back and closed her eyes, enjoying the small amount of peace they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
